


Érosion

by Dienael



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, it's so soft you could sleep on it, they are like fourty or so
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienael/pseuds/Dienael
Summary: Après des années à courir, Neil prend le temps de s'arrêter, un matin, pour contempler ce qu'il a.





	Érosion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chitsuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chitsuu/gifts).



> C'est un petit cadeau pour Chi qui est genre cent pourcents une de mes personnes préférées ever parce que genre 1/ le talent 2/ la gentillesse 3/ l'humour 4/ c'est the turtle. Dans tous les cas c'était son anniversaire et je voulais lui souhaiter comme il se doit.

Dans le silence du matin, un rayon de soleil descendait lentement le long du visage d’Andrew. Il avait commencé par se perdre dans ses cheveux avant de glisser le long de son arcade sourcilière et de son nez. Neil l’avait attrapé au détour de sa bouche, captivé par les creux mis en évidence par la lumière.

Il avait mis des années avant de comprendre l’attrait des matinées passées à ne rien faire, des années avant d’assimiler qu’il n’était plus obligé de courir pour être sûr de rattraper la dette qu’il avait fait peser sur sa tête, pour être certain que rien ne pourrait lui retirer qui il était à nouveau. Il commençait à comprendre, maintenant qu’il observait le visage d’Andrew baigné par la lumière du soleil sans dire un mot, les paupières mis-closes. Il ne feignait pas de dormir ; cela faisait longtemps qu’il ne feignait plus lorsqu’il s’agissait d’Andrew. Il se contentait juste de rester là, tranquille, à moitié engourdi par le sommeil, enfoui dans le nid de couverture qui constituait leur lit. C’était suffisant pour ne pas alerter Andrew, assis en tailleurs sur le sol, penché vers un des chats qui se frottait contre ses doigts.

Il ne se souvenait plus de quand Andrew avait cessé d’être sur ses gardes, lorsqu’ils étaient seuls. Il ne se rappelait plus bien de quand. Il savait simplement que cela avait pris du temps, autant de temps que lui pour cesser de courir, des années de conditionnement qui se défaisaient lentement. C’était probablement un matin comme celui-là, où le soleil baignait la pièce ou peut-être était-ce un matin d’hiver où Andrew lisait, blotti sous la couette, pendant que Neil somnolait. C’était peut-être un matin complètement différent ou peut-être un matin dramatiquement similaire ; c’était arrivé au fil du temps, un infime changement. Andrew avait cessé de sursauter lorsque Neil se retournait dans son sommeil. Neil avait cessé de bondir hors du lit pour courir sans se retourner. Ce n’était pas grand-chose. C’était suffisant.

Le soleil avait atteint la mâchoire d’Andrew, projetant une ombre tranchante contre sa gorge, lorsque ce dernier s’était penché pour embrasser la tête du chat. Un miaulement lui avait répondu, un bruit bizarre qui ne semblait pas émaner d’un animal mais qui émanait pourtant de King. Kevin, la première fois qu’il l’avait entendu miauler, avait marmonné quelque chose à propos de Neil et de ses collections de choses pétées. Personne n’avait relevé, pas même Andrew, qui s’était contenté de souffler sa fumée au visage de Day, un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres. Avant, Kevin se serait tranché sur une remarque comme celle-là. Avant, le visage d’Andrew serait resté un masque sans expression. Avant, il y aurait eu des bleus et du sang, une tension vibrante dans leur salon. Ils s’étaient érodés, lentement. Plus doux, plus tendres, pas moins dangereux, à la façon de falaises glissantes à pic sur les flots, mais moins effrayants, certainement. C’était ce que les rides provoquaient, peut-être, une douceur inattendue, des rigoles d’affection vers les coeurs érodés. 

Comme s’il l’avait entendu penser, Andrew lui avait jeté un rapide coup d’oeil.

« Tu fixes. » 

Dans l’oreiller, Neil avait ri, la voix encore rauque de sommeil, sans détacher ses yeux du visage d’Andrew. Andrew fronçait les sourcils mais son visage était trop détendu pour que ce soit sérieux. Andrew secouait la tête, désabusé, et c’était un geste que Neil aimait beaucoup trop pour s’en passer. Il avait ri de plus belle, lorsqu’Andrew avait soufflé, s’était mis en mouvement, les jambes toujours sous la couette et les mains posées sur le sol pour aller embrasser la nuque d’Andrew. Un frisson lui avait répondu.

« Tu es ridicule. » 

Andrew avait tourné la tête. Neil lui avait sourit. Ils s’étaient embrassés. Lentement, sans se presser, baignés par le soleil, bercés par les ronronnement de King qui s’était laissé tomber sur le sol à côté d’eux. Neil était ridicule oui, mais, lorsqu’Andrew lui avait subitement tiré sur les bras pour le faire s’effondrer au sol, Neil s’était dit qu’il n’était peut-être pas le seul dans ce cas.


End file.
